Classic?
by alternaterealitiesaremine
Summary: It's a classic boy-meets-girl tale, except it's witch-meets-muggle female in the throes of a Wizarding War where I have to keep most of my life secret to stop murderous maniacs from killing her. Maybe not so classic. Femslash, Jily. Rated T for language. My first fic; criticisms welcome!
1. Peace

**Disclaimer: **Nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to me, sadly, but to Joanne Rowling. Nor do I own Mary Poppins, which is unfortunate because she'd be an awesome person to have around.

All mistakes are mine. Feel free to leave a review, it'd make my day :) enjoy!

* * *

**Sam's POV**

People watching. It's kind of my thing. Everyone has a thing; something they like to do that doesn't involve anyone else. For some people it is writing, reading, singing, playing instruments, learning weird facts, flying around a Quidditch pitch. For me it's people watching. It's a self-explanatory idea: watching the people around you.

It's truly amazing how much humans can convey in a slight change of facial expressions. Majority of all communication is nonverbal anyway. That's why I find myself listening more to the light of a person's eyes or the openness of their body rather than their actual words. Like now.

It's the end of our sixth year, and the usual summer euphoria is settling over the train. Dotted around the platform are groups of friends chatting happily, making plans for summer, passing Muggle phone numbers and casting last looks over the Hogsmeade station. All of them appear engrossed in their own conversations, except for the few whose minds are elsewhere. For example, a Ravenclaw girl who I know to be called Jenna is staring wistfully at the Hufflepuff boy Dominic, who is actually raking his eyes over some seventh year Slytherin. It's a little bit disgusting to be honest, the way he's looking at her, like she's a piece of meat.

Grimacing slightly I tear my eyes away from the lurve triangle and watch those sitting around me: some of my closest friends.

As per usual, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Annabelle (AKA Belle) and myself are all in one compartment waiting for the train to leave. James, Lily and Lexi are elsewhere on the train, but as I know they're on here I needn't worry.

Remus and Belle are reading side by side, both subconsciously turning the page at the same time, both lost in a fantasy world. The only other movement they make is to push locks of sandy-brown or shocking red hair from focussed eyes. Belle dyed her hair red last year in rebellion against her parents

Remus has had a crush on Belle for a few months, something Sirius told me after a lot of Firewhisky and literal prodding. She doesn't know for sure, but she has her suspicions. Remus is always falling over his own feet to help her out and occasionally gets teased by Sirius; the prat likes making him go red. Reading is when he's most calm around her.

Sirius is next to them, already snoring with his tanned face smushed comically against the window, dark locks covering closed grey eyes. He's dreaming about his family again, I think. His hands are twitching towards his wand and his lips keep falling into a light grimace. I do feel sorry for Sirius, but he seems to be alright.

Peter is sitting next to me, making a terrible noise stuffing his pale face with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Peter never changes. All that really runs through his mind is the next meal or how to break to his mother that after failing practically every OWL his NEWTs aren't looking too good either.

Anyway, its times like these that I truly appreciate my friends. None of us feel an obligation to start a trivial conversation to fill the silence. Not because we don't want to talk to each other, but because we purely don't need to.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my reverie by Sirius mumbling in his sleep.

"No Moony.. I don't want my Fuzzikins," he moans and twists, smushing his face even more. Remus snorts a laugh and stares at Sirius incredulously.

"Fuzzikins?" Belle says amusedly, still looking at the book.

"Care to elaborate?" I ask Remus, just as amused.

"Fuzzikins is what we named the teddy that James got him one Valentine's. All part of some inside joke, apparently."

"Those two cannot get more homosexual, can they?" Belle snickers.

Smiling slightly to myself I close my eyes and rest my head against the window, revelling in the peace.

"PISS OFF POTTER! I WOULD RATHER SNOG THE GIANT SQUID!"

Yes, the peace.

"Ah, Lily's here," Belle announces cheerfully, finally lifting her deep brown eyes from her book. An argument between Lily and James is incredibly common - I don't think they've gone longer than two days without arguing – so no one really bats an eyelid anymore.

Remus rolls his eyes and walks off to diffuse the situation, leaving Sirius to stretch out on his vacated seat, awakened by Lily's yell.

"Aren't you going to go help?" I ask as he yawns.

"Nope," he replies, locking his hands behind his head, "I find it's wiser to stay out of Jily arguments. More chance of survival this way."

"Jily?"

"Yeah. James and Lily." Sirius explains, as if that clears all confusion.

"Should I ask?"

"Best not to," he smirks. I grin back and laugh, but the grin quickly falls into a sympathetic smile as my freckled friend walks into the compartment.

"I hate him. I really hate him."

"Who?" Sirius asks in mock confusion. Lily throws a chocolate frog at him, hitting him right on the nose.

"So what has my asinine friend done now?" I ask, trying not to laugh at Sirius's disgruntled expression.

Lily rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of myself. "He was being an idiot, as always. If you looked in the dictionary for the word "idiot"-"

"-there would be a giant picture of James Potter. Yes Lily, you've said that before," I smirked.

"Doesn't make it any less true," she said, crossing her arms, irritated that I didn't let her finish.

"That makes you look like a toddler, you know." I nod towards her arms, which she immediately unfolds. She glares at the empty chair between Belle and Sirius before frowning.

"Where's Lexi?"

"I don't know. Somewhere terrorising small children, I'd guess," I reply with a shrug, going back to my people watching.

Lily sighs beside me, "well I'm going to look for her before the train leaves. I'll see you soon." Always the restless one. It's one of the many traits she holds. Since the first time I met her on the train until now, she's always been a rule-respecting, restless bookworm. Come to think of it, the only time she's really still is when she's reading. Even when she sleeps she tosses and turns all night.

"Bye Lils," I call out to the retreating mane of red hair.

* * *

"Merlin, I thought that was never going to end!" James says as he falls dramatically into the seat next to Lexi, who appeared not long after Lily left. Turns out she had been scaring small children, and Lily had caught her in the act.

"What was never going to end?"

"The Lily Lecture."

"Ah." The Lily Lecture is something that happens when James annoys Lily beyond repair. It's basically 10-15 minutes of her saying what she doesn't like about him and telling him not to do it again else she'll hex him into next month. "What did you do to deserve such a thing?"

"I charmed Snivellus's trunk to snap at him and chase him. Eventually it clamped itself onto the back of his trousers, but Goyle managed to yank it off. However his trousers did too, showing his lovely grey undies," he chuckles. "Then he tried to hex me for complimenting his wonderful legs."

This didn't surprise me. James and Severus have had a massive, over-the-top hatred for each other since day one. Things got worse once Lily started hanging out with the Marauders more, and progressed up until Snape did the unforgivable; and called Lily a Mudblood. Things had been rough between the two for a long while before Lily finally gave up and severed all ties with him. Bloody good idea of hers too.

"Wonderful," Belle pulls a face before hiding it again.

"Aren't you a great person?" I drawl sarcastically. James just winks back at me before launching into conversation with Sirius. In fact, he was so into his conversation that he didn't notice when Lily entered. Until she threw Belle's book at him.

"Hey!" Belle cried as James yelped.

"You are cruel," Lily's emerald eyes narrow in James direction.

"Bit harsh," James replies, rubbing his face. "I was only having fun."

"That's not the point! The point is that you continue to torment Sev- Snape even after you promised that you wouldn't! The point is that you can't go longer than five seconds without the attention being on you! You just have to be in the spotlight! Else your big head will explode!" Lily is standing now, almost yelling at him.

"I did not promise anything! I said I'd try to not let him get to me, to let him wallow in his own grease alone! What does it matter to you anyway? You're hardly friends anymore."

Lily flinches at the last statement, but ignores it. Instead she continues harshly. "And exactly what did he do to "get to you" now? Did he breathe? Did he blink?"

James is silent for a moment, deciding whether or not to be honest. "It doesn't matter what he did-"

"Because he didn't do anything! You're just a bully! A self-centred bully!"

"Look at me, I'm James Potter!" _Oh crap_, I say to myself, _she's gonna mimic him again_.. "Love me, everybody, love me. Admire me, laugh at my crappy jokes and let me use you, pretty girls! I'll say I love you but really, I only love myself! But who wouldn't? I am James Potter after all!"

"Okay, Lily, calm down," Remus tries to cool her off.

"Look at me, I'm Lily Evans!" _Shitification..._ "I must get top marks in all my lessons; but oh look! I only got an E in Charms, I'm a failure! I'm going to have to be a beach hobo! Oh the horror!" James mock-faints against the chair, then springs back up. "And here comes Potter, oh how I hate him. His beautiful hair, handsome face and to-die-for body. I'm so jealous of him, because he's smarter than me without even trying. And his pranks! Just an idea to be the centre of attention, not because he wants people to smile. Unlike me, I'm practically perfect, in every single way. I'm like Mary Poppins!"

"Who the hell is Mary Poppins?" Sirius stage whispers to Remus, who shrugs.

"Who cares about what people feel?" Lily continues in her deep voice. "Come on Sirius, let's go plan some evil pranks to ruin people's day and then you can kiss my arse some more!"

Sirius whirls around to face Lily at this point ."I do NOT kiss Prongs's arse!"

"Oh come off it, everyone knows you have an unofficial gay relationship!"

"What the hell are you on about?!" Sirius yells over Remus's, Peter's and Lexi's raucous laughter.

"Just admit it! You guys are homosexuals! Everyone knows and nobody cares!"

"Even if we were it'd be better than any poor excuse of a relationship you'd ever get from a man!"

"Because you're the king of relationships! How long was your last one? Oh yeah, three weeks! You're a man-whore Potter. A man-whore!"

"Better than being frigid. Daniel Stevenson told me that you barely even kissed him during your relationship. At least I know how to love someone; at least I'm not cold-hearted!"

Lily's face is bright red now, and she seems to have forgotten she's a witch as she lunges for James and goes to slap him.

"Enough!" I yell, putting a shield up between James and Lily. Lily smacks against it and falls to her butt comically, but I don't laugh.

"Well that escalated quickly," Lexi quips.

"James, Sirius sit down," I continue, ignoring Lexi.

"But-"

"SIT. And shut up!" I glare until they shrink back into their seats. I remove the shield and twist to face the seething red-head. "Lily, let's go find another compartment. Belle, Lexi, feel free to tag along." I take Lily's arm and lead her outside. I can feel her anger pouring off her in waves. We walk in silence as we look for an empty compartment. All of them are full, but Lexi soon clears one for us.

"Oi, midgets! Get out of here," she practically growled.

"No need to be so rude," I chide as small children push past me. Lexi just shrugs and flops down into a chair. Typical.

"Are you calm yet, Lily?" Belle asks timidly. Lily's eyes flick to her and she replies after a deep breath,

"Yes." I breathe a sigh of relief at her words.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay..." I trail off, unsure of what to say next. Luckily one of the small children has come back in hope of getting his book which he left, to which Lexi throws the book at him. It barely misses him, and Lily chooses to start reprimanding Lexi and asking where she was earlier. A distraction, for now.

The discussion of Lexi's morals, or lack thereof, is just white noise to me as I get lost inside my head again.

* * *

Good? Bad? Ugly? Leave a review and let me know!


	2. Games

**Disclaimer: **Nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to me, sadly, but to Joanne Rowling.

All mistakes are mine. Feel free to leave a review, it'd make my day :) enjoy!

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Reading Advanced Potions on the second Saturday of the holidays wasn't on my initial plan, but the lack of replies from my friends has reduced me to it. This or conversing with my parents, and I'd rather entertain the Giant Squid for three hours solid than listen to pureblood-manic rants.

After a while I manage to fall into a rhythm. Reading a page, making a few notes for the essay looming over my head. The only thing that breaks my concentration are the occasional shouts from downstairs, and the owl tapping at my window. Oh, an owl!

Leaning forward I recognise the owl as Belle's, a Scops owl called Boris, named because she bought the owl from a Russian-owned pet shop. He steals Kratos' food while I read her letter.

**"Sam,**

**We're all good here, thanks for asking. How's everything your way? Have you heard from the others?**

**Lex and Lils are staying the night tonight, we're having a girly night in with makeup and ice cream before going to the Potter's for a Quidditch day tomorrow (Puddlemere are playing the Arrows and James wants us all to be there to hear their win on the radio). You just have to be at mine for 7 with something to attack Lexi's face with.**

**I hope you can come,**

**Belle.**

**PS: I have Kratos here, Lily's mending his wing. We think he flew into a tree or something. You might want to change his name."**

Bloody idiot bird. I named him Kratos, as in the personification of strength, and he's always injuring himself. He has beautiful feathers, though.

Well, my weekend is looking better already.

* * *

"Hey guys!" James chirps as we round the corner to his garden the next morning. "How is everyone?" he asks as he continues to clip the twigs on his Nimbus.

"Fine and bloody dandy," Lexi growls before stomping away toward Sirius and Remus.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" James asks as the two red-heads follow her, giggling, leaving me to explain.

"Last night those two tried to "make her face look pretty" and it resulted in a very grumpy Lexi, worsened this morning when she washed her face and found it was semi-permanent. Took her 2 hours to get rid of it." Lily had used some sort of charm with a specific counter-curse to stop the makeup from being removed by just water or makeup remover. Sometimes it can be a real nuisance to befriend the top Charms student of our year.

James laughs, "I knew from day one never to be at the receiving end of a Lily-spell."

"That's only because she hexed you and died your hair ginger for a day."

"That was an accident!" Lily yells from where she stands with the group. "He pissed me off and I couldn't control my magic yet!"

"Whatever you say, Lils," I mutter under my breath. Lily and James have a history of hexing each other, dying each other's hair/skin and charming personal possessions into personal nuisances. My favourite so far is when James charmed Lily's mirror to spout chat up lines every time she looked in it. James-style chat up lines, of course.

"Have you and Lils kissed and made up yet?"

"Kissed, no, unfortunately. Made up, I'm working on it. We've owled a few times, but mostly she's just being civil. Well, as civil as Lily can be to me," he grins, ruffling his hair.

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask as he stands and we walk to the group.

"Well, I thought we'd have our own game of Quidditch, maybe 2 or 3 depending on where the snitch goes, and then we can listen to the game later on the radio. Dad's home for today so he'll be joining us. That cool with you guys?"

"Definitely," Sirius nods enthusiastically. "We need to sort out teams."

"Right well I'll captain one team, 'cause I am captain," James smiles. James definitely loves being captain, he brings it up whenever he can. "And Pads, you captain the other? You are my deputy, after all."

"Certainly, sir! I shall let you have first pick of the lovely ladies," Sirius jokes, making Remus scowl playfully.

"I pick... hmm..." James pretends to debate, but we all know who he's going to pick. "Lily!" the red-head rolls her eyes and mutters 'of course' but walks to stand beside him anyway.

"Remus," Sirius points, smiling at his friend who claps James on the back. Remus is an amazing seeker, and normally the team with him on will catch the snitch and win the game. I still sometimes wonder why he never tried out for Quidditch. Maybe he will this year. He's gained some muscle and James and Sirius gave him a broomstick last Christmas.

"Lexi." A good pick on James's part, Lexi is a great Beater and gives Sirius a run for his money. She's been on the team every year since 4th, when she lost a bet to James and was forced to try out, along with Sirius (a Beater) and James (a Chaser).

"Sam," Sirius picks me. Not that James's choices are bad, but I'm glad to be on this side. The boys are great and to be honest, Lily isn't a very confident flier.

"Where does Belle go?" Sirius asks James. "We can have unequal teams, right? If you take Belle then that evens out the flying skill..."

"What do you mean?" Lexi asks, frowning.

"Well we all know Lilikins isn't amazing on a broom," he explains, causing the red-head to blush a little.

"I'll sit out, actually. I can keep track of score and look for fouls and such," Belle smiles. "I don't like flying too much anyway." Heights have always been a problem for Belle. She was leaning against a rail in the Astronomy tower once and Lexi jumped on her back, jerking her forward. She was perfectly safe due to the railings, of course, but she screamed so loud and wouldn't go back up there for a week.

"Okay. It's settled then. Pads, you're defending that side. Let's split and make plans. Game on in 5." Sirius nods and leads us over to the other side of the garden. The pitch isn't massive but once you're in the air and away from potted plants, it's the perfect size.

"Right then, who's going where?" Remus asks.

"I'll be the Beater/Chaser, Remus you can be the Seeker and backup Keeper, Sam you can be the Keeper and secondary Chaser. Sound good?" We both nod. "Right. Lily shouldn't be too much of a problem, but we'll have to keep eyes on Prongs and Lexi. I know that Lexi will be a Beater/Chaser, leaving James as a Chaser/Seeker and Lily as a Keeper. As long as we can keep the Quaffle from getting to close over here we can push James into a panic, forcing him into taking Lily's place, making her angry and starting an argument," Sirius laughs. It's true, unfortunately. James likes to win and fears that Lily won't be able to defend brilliantly on an old Cleansweep.

"Because they really need another argument."

"Collateral damage, Moony," Sirius waves his hand dismissively. "I cannot stand another week of him gloating about winning."

"Oh, Vietnam flashback!" James's voice sounds from behind him.

"Cheat!"

"I'm not cheating. All I heard was collateral damage and me gloating. I wasn't gloating, by the way. Just reminding you."

"Yeah, 24-bloody-7."

"Now now, Pads. Be a good sportsman."

Remus rolls his eyes as the two boys playfully glare at each other. "Come on, let's get started."

* * *

"You're wrong. Completely and utterly wrong!"

"The facts are right there, Prongs! Get your head out of your arse and look at them!"

"You're too blinded by the putrid orange of Chudley Cannons!"

"I'm sorry, mate, it's true. You needed to know," Sirius sighs. "Puddlemere lost." James missed the ending to the Quidditch match as he was in the bathroom, following a drinking game Sirius pulled him into ("Hey Prongs, I bet you 10 galleons I can chug this 2 litre bottle faster than you!")

"I can't believe it... how? What went wrong?"

"Wronski Feint that went badly."

"It was stupid, if you ask me," Lexi huffs, also a proud supporter of Puddlemere. "Merlin knows why he even tried it; last time he ended up being taken off by a stretcher too." The bad-mouthing and woeful comments continue until the sports review switches to news reports. I only catch the first few words ("Two more mysterious deaths were...") before James reaches up and switches it off, proclaiming that we don't need more bad news. There's been a lot lately.

"Bloody idiot players these days," James's dad, Charlus, grumbles as he finishes his drink and stood up. "Dinner will be soon, J. Make sure Sirius actually washes his hands this time," he leaves with a familiar smile. It's uncanny how similar they are, father and son. James is literally a smaller version of his father, but with hazel eyes and his mother's nose.

"Right, I'd better get going." Remus ruffles Sirius's hair as he passes to leave.

"You don't have to go, mate. You're welcome to stay for dinner. Mum's made roast beef." Remus smiles and agrees to stay. "You're all welcome to stay, if you want," James smiles.

"That's kind, but I have a dinner with Petunia and her Walrus." The grimace on Lily's face says it all.

"Her Walrus?" James quizzes as the girls laugh.

"Her boyfriend. He looks like a Walrus; he has no neck and a bushy moustache."

"Oh," James laughs. "Well, enjoy. Anyone else staying?"

"I'd be glad to join you for dinner, my friend."

"You live here, Pads," James states, causing the boy to grin. The rest of us decline, having curfews and dinner plans already, so the boys walk us out.

"Thanks for having us, James," Belle calls over her shoulder as she and Lily walk down the pathway.

"Yeah, it's been awesome!" Lexi agrees and jogs after them.

"See ya soon then. Don't hesitate to pop over if the family get too much. There's always a spare room for you, if Moony isn't in it."

"Even then he can bunk with me!" Sirius announces, looping an arm through the taller boy's and resting his head against his shoulder.

"Maybe. See you later, guys. Try not to grope Remus too much, Siri," I smirk, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I can hear the girls laughing ahead and speed up to walk with them. I glance over my shoulder once more to smile back at them, but James is busy laughing at Sirius trying to kiss Remus on the cheek. They are completely mad. Loveable, but mad.


End file.
